


Unusually Responsible

by Selbel



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Not Romance, Other, Short drabble thing, purely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selbel/pseuds/Selbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which D'Artagnan is rude to the Captain and has to clean out the stables and Porthos is highly amused until D'Artagnan starts to think about his punishment too much. Luckily for D'Artagnan, Porthos is unusually responsible and offers him some well needed advice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusually Responsible

“Lad, there are some things in life that you don't do. One of them is being disrespectful to the Captain”. Porthos looked amused as he watched the young Gascon boy muck out the stables with a frown on his face. The young musketeer had yet to learn the patience that the older musketeers had acquired over time, though Porthos hoped the boy would learn his lesson about speaking out against his turn, especially when it was at the expense of bringing embarrassment to the Captain in front of the other musketeers. 

D'Artagnan groaned, “I really should have kept my mouth shut”, much to Porthos' amusement the boy knocked his head against the wooden door, “I should have learnt by now. Honestly, I wonder if I even belong with you lot”. 

Unease settled itself within Porthos' stomach as the grave tone his friend used worried him. Yes, he had questioned Treville's plan to rid of the bandit's in front of the other musketeer's and yes, he had sounded immensely rude by doing so, but it wasn't bad enough for him to question his place among the other musketeers. There were times when he had spoken out of turn, but he learnt from it just as he was sure D'Artagnan would. 

Porthos crossed his arms in front of his chest, remaining quiet whilst D'Artagnan continued cleaning out the stable with a look of anger on his face. 

The boy needs to stop blaming himself...thought Porthos as he and the younger musketeer walked to the tavern after D'Artagnan had finished his duty for the day. Unsurprisingly, the boy smelt horrible after the day at the stable's so Porthos made his change into a clean and less smelly attire, after all, it wouldn't do much for his reputation if he was seen wandering around with a smelly musketeer. 

Porthos was the only one speaking out of the two, with D'Artganan only saying something here and there to keep up an appearance that he was listening, but Porthos knew the boy was too preoccupied to talk, but he chose not to call him out on it as he didn't want to add any further distress to the boy. 

After a few drinks Porthos decided to ask the young man what was wrong whilst it was just them two at the tavern and while the younger was still sober enough to answer. 

“Lad, you wanna tell me what's bothering you?”, the older man asked, taking a large drink of the flavorsome wine. D'Artagnan shrugged but didn't say anything. It appeared that he was just as stoic as Athos was when he was drunk. “Look kid, I ain't particularly good at this thing, but you gotta help me out 'ere and talk to me. What's going on in that thick skull of yours?”. Though Porthos' words were said with no anger or malice, D'Artagnan flinched slightly as if he were being reprimanded. 

The young musketeer took a breath, “it's just that. I don't seem to think, I never do. I talk without thinking and even in a battle, I act without thinking. I could get myself killed, I could get you killed, or Aramis or Athos”, D'Artagnan's voice was but a mere whisper and Porthos had to move closer to be able to hear it. 

Porthos smiled brightly. 

The idiot of a boy was worried about not using his head enough but here he was, using his head too much. After a day of cleaning the stables he was learning and Porthos had no doubt that he felt bad about being disrespectful to the Captain. 

“Here's what you ought to do”, started Porthos, unusually serious, “you've got to the Captain first thing in the morning and apologize for what you did and make it clear that it won't happen again. You'll do whatever he asks of you without any sort of attitude or remark. I've known Treville a long time and you're lucky he only had you cleaning out the stables”.

“What if he thinks that I'm too irresponsible to be a musketeer?”, D'Artagnan asked, looking far too insecure for Porthos' liking. 

“If he 'ad thought that, you would be on your way back to Gascony and not sitting 'ere with me”, Porthos replied cheerfully, knowing full well that if Treville didn't like the young Gascon then everyone in Paris would have known about it. “You're a good lad, just use your head a bit more and you might find that you stay out of trouble”. 

Porthos watched as D'Artagnan smiled; it was clear to say that the young musketeer had learnt his lesson.....hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've just started watching The Musketeers (BBC version) and it is incredible! And after reading fanfiction I decided to do a little drabble of my own. I know it's not great but this was just fun for me to write when I was stuck in a car for three hours (horrible business driving is). So yeah, I thought I would post it :) 
> 
> Also, I will be posting a oneshot with Aramis and D'Artagnan later so you should read that, too! Please?


End file.
